


here's another song about a gender i'll never understand

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Imagines, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Short One Shot, Songfic, Swearing, The Good Place (TV) References, i love them sm, if u get angry at my opinions i will fight!!!, personal opinions, random headcanons and short stories, this book is just WORD VOMIT BLEHGHHH, this is mainly trigger happy havoc based sjdjkdjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: title is from the song kill the director by the wombats, check it out!!this is a random headcanon, imagines fic for danganronpa!! it has a lot of my aus and stupid shit.1. danganronpa/the good place au (thh mostly)2. lgbt headcanons (thh)3. danganronpa/percy jackson au (all charas)4. harry potter au (thh for now)
Kudos: 25





	1. i'm obsessed with the good place rn

i fucking love the good place so i'm gonna make a trigger happy havoc and the good place au because i want to make togami tahani. this is so self indulgent lol!!!

the first time i watched the good place, i wanted to compare it to danganronpa so bad!! i never got around to writing it down or actually thinking it through but NOW it's 9:11 pm, i've had a lot of caffeine and i'm gonna sit around this group of people that are ignoring me and write whatever comes into my head about this au. all the ships r gay because fuck u i said gay rights!!!

* * *

**BASIC SUMMARY & CHARACTERS **

as much as i love the good place and it's characters, i always feel weird making the danganronpa versions live the exact same lives. they are similar, mostly, but also more like their backstories in danganronpa. but anyway, **touko fukawa** , a truly horrible person, dies and finds herself in the good place. there, she meets **mukuro ikusaba** , the architect of the town she is now living in. the town has a sort of traditional feel to it but her house is awful. it is bright and modern with big televisions, computers and game consoles. there is also stuffed animals and pictures of a bear called monokuma all over the walls, which, for some reason, ikusaba is convinced she loves. 

shortly after arriving in the good place, she meets her soulmate **komaru naegi,** an extremely gullible, but friendly therapist. (i feel as though being a therapist would fit her character better rather than being a philosopher.) 

her next door neighbours are **byakuya togami,** a cold, proud yet somehow welcoming aristocrat and his silent buddhist soulmate, **yasuhiro hagakure.**

**other character mentions:**

**miu iruma:** a girl who should probably be in the bad place but managed to create that one good invention before she died, and got herself thrown into a medium place for the rest of eternity. 

**junko enoshima:** an overly theatrical and dramatic demon. takes her role as the "sweet and charitable junko enoshima" touko got mistaken for very seriously.

**chisa yukizome:** the judge of the entire world and afterlife. makes the rules about pretty much everything. stern with her rulings but easily distracted and entertained. 

**chiaki nanami:** an artificial intelligence who knows all of the answers to the world's questions. this particular chiaki is a good chiaki. she attains feelings later in the story, much like a humans.

**izuru kamukura:** the head demon and mukuro's boss. 

**leon kuwata:** yasuhiro's old, equally stupid best friend from florida.

**shinobu togami:** byakuya's much more talented and more successful sister.

**makoto naegi:** komaru's charming, naive brother who supports her and all her life goals.

**PLOT**

the plot is 99% of the good place plot, only with more danganronpa vibes and activities based on the characters involved. 

going onto why the characters are in the bad place, fukawa is in their because of her rude and outright mean attitude to people who tried to be nice to her. komaru is in the bad place for how much her gullibility affected the people around her. for example, someone told her something she believed, which she told someone else, which ended up hurting the other person's feelings or pide as they got something wrong. byakuya is in there for pretty obvious reasons. he was greedy and prideful and fed off the attention of others. and for yasuhiro, my boy smoked a lot of weed and robbed a lot of places. 

mukuro's torture ends up failing and she ends up on the side of the humans, struggling to change the afterlife point system and fight against her old bosses and the judge. 

this is all i got right now!!! i might come back to this or even write something for it cuz i love love love the good place and im soooooo sad it ended :[


	2. lgbt headcanons - trigger happy havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one in danganronpa is straight deal with it ♡♡ also i LOVE ALL lgbt danganronpa headcanons but these are my personal ones!

**Makoto Naegi:** Non-binary, bisexual (leans towards girls)

 **Kyouko Kirigiri:** Cis female, bisexual (leans towards girls)

 **Byakuya Togami:** Cis male, gay

 **Touko Fukawa:** Cis female, bisexual (leans towards boys)

 **Aoi Asahina:** Cis female, lesbian 

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Cis male, bisexual (leans towards girls)

 **Sakura Oogami:** Cis female, bisexual (no preference - also it's canon she has a boyfriend so that's why i didn't make her a lesbian!)

 **Celestia Ludenberg:** Cis female, lesbian

 **Hifumi Yamada:** Non-binary/Cis male, aromantic asexual (i can't decide on his gender, and i don't know if crushing on 2D is not aromantic/asexual?)

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Trans male, gay 

**Mondo Oowada:** Cis male, bisexual (leans towards boys)

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Non-binary, biromantic asexual (or just bisexual! no preference.)

 **Leon Kuwata:** Cis male, bisexual (leans towards girls)

 **Sayaka Maizono:** Cis female, bisexual (leans towards boys)

 **Junko Enoshima:** Cis female, aromantic bisexual (or just bisexual! i can see junko only having a sexual attraction to people and not romantic, but i can also see her falling in love and forcing herself not to love for despair so i'm not sure on this one!)

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** Cis female, lesbian

_However, i do have ships that contradict them! i like mukuro x kiyotaka, despite the fact i headcanon them as gay and bisexual because i don't care and i can ship what i want ♡_


	3. fuck it. camp half blood

**ZEUS - GOD OF LIGHTNING**  
kirumi tojo [counsellor]

  
**POSEIDON - GOD OF OCEAN**  
aoi asahina [counsellor]

  
**APOLLO - GOD OF SUN, ARCHERY, MUSIC**  
leon kuwata [counsellor]  
kaede akamatsu  
hiyoko saionji   
ibuki mioda  
mikan tsumiki 

  
**ARTEMIS - HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS**  
mukuro ikusaba [daughter of aphrodite]  
akane owari [daughter of ares]  
maki harukawa [daughter of hades]  
peko pekoyama [daughter of nike]

  
**HADES - GOD OF UNDERWORLD**  
n/a

  
**ATHENA - GODDESS OF WISDOM (JIN KIRIGIRI)**  
kyouko kirigiri [counsellor]  
byakuya togami   
kiyotaka ishimaru  
shuichi saihara

  
**ARES - GOD OF WAR**  
mondo oowada [counsellor]  
sakura oogami   
nidai nekomaru   
tenko chabashira 

  
**HERMES - GOD OF THEIVES, TRAVELLERS, MESSENGERS**  
hajime hinata [counsellor]  
kaito momota  
kokichi ouma  
mahiru koizumi

  
**APHRODITE - GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY**  
junko enoshima [counsellor]  
sayaka maizono   
touko fukawa   
teruteru hanamura   
sonia nevermind

  
**HEPHAESTUS - GOD OF FIRE, BLACKSMITHS**  
kazuichi souda [counsellor]  
chihiro fujisaki  
miu iruma  
kiibo

  
**DEMETER - GODDESS OF HARVEST**  
gonta gokuhara [counsellor]  
gundham tanaka   
rantaro amami

  
**DIONYSUS - GOD OF WINE**  
yasuhiro hagakure [counsellor]

  
**HECATE - GODDESS OF MAGIC**  
himiko yumeno [counsellor]

  
**TYCHE - GODDESS OF GOOD FORTUNE AND LUCK**  
makoto naegi [counselor]  
nagito komeada 

  
**HEBE - GODDESS OF YOUTH**  
tsumugi shirogane [counsellor]  
ultimate imposter 

  
**NIKE - GODDESS OF VICTORY**  
celestia ludenberg [counsellor]  
ryoma hoshi 

**NEMESIS - GODDESS OF REVENGE**  
fuyuhiko kuzuryu [counsellor]  
 ****  
 **HYPNOS - GOD OF SLEEP**  
chiaki nanami [counselor]

**IRIS - GODDESS OF RAINBOWS, MESSENGERS**  
hifumi yamada [counselor]  
angie yonaga


End file.
